


It's alright, Fox

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Yusuke has autism fight me, everybody is friends, friends are important to me personally, neurodivergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Yusuke misunderstands something and his teammates come to his rescue. He also needs to eat more.





	It's alright, Fox

Kurusu leaned into Yusuke’s side gently to get his attention. He looked over through his slick bangs before inquiring what his friend wanted in his deep voice. His leader just shook his head.

“I don’t think that’s what he meant.” He said in a soft voice. The artist’s eyebrows flew up in surprise.

“Oh! How have I erred, Kurusu?” 

His leader smiled softly to his friend and explained the situation using hand gestures to motion to who had said what. 

“Yusuke... Have you eaten recently?” Panther asked, her eyes downcast. 

“Well no, but what does that have to do with this current situation?”

“It doesn’t. We should all go out to that ramen place later.” Yusuke shrugged, his eyes still wide. Akira tapped his hand to bring him back into the explanation and was rewarded when understanding dawned on his friend’s face. 

“Ah. I see now. He was definitely in the wrong.”

Ann buried her face in one palm. Understanding the situation had nothing to do with his eccentricities and unique opinions. 

Akira nodded, taking his friend’s side. 

“I’m not really saying I understand what just happened but... I agree with Fox.” Skull grinned. 

“You agree with ramen.”

“WHEN WAS THAT BROUGHT UP?” Ryuji reacted dramatically to his leader’s quiet quip. He ALWAYS agreed with ramen!

“Around the same time as...” The boy’s photographic memory repeated back Joker’s explanation word for word starting from the place the noodles were brought up. 

Akira and Ann never got used to their friend’s excellent abilities, but that was much better than taking them for granted. Yusuke didn’t need any more stress than defending Japan while constantly overstimulated. 

He finished his explanation with a flourish that brought his hand to his mask like an anime character. As stims went, that one was hopelessly endearing and just perfect for their artsy furry of a friend. 

The three of them would die for him, though they didn’t tell him this lest he lose sleep over it. He had a hard enough time keeping track of what his body was doing as it stood. They weren’t going to risk his sleep as well. 

Akira crushed Yusuke against his side in a one-armed hug. Yusuke blinked and returned it hesitantly. 

Joker couldn’t help it, he’d suddenly been overwhelmed by his affection for his dear, dear friend and unspeakably powerful teammate. 

Yusuke had no reason to complain.


End file.
